Injection devices comprising automatically actuatable syringes, sometimes referred to as auto-injectors, are known. These devices include an energy source, for example a compressed spring or a container of pressurised gas, which is used to deliver a dose of medicament to a patient. Such devices may include further components, such as a needle protecting shield for selectively covering a needle of the device. The needle shield makes safe the device by covering the needle at certain stages of operation and reduces the risk of potential needle stick injuries. In a final needle protecting position, the needle shield may also prevent unintentional and/or undesirable re-use of the device.
It is an object of certain embodiments of the invention to provide an improved injection device. It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems associated with prior art arrangements.